Opinion with facts
by Kema blue
Summary: A story about the kids of Olympia and how their lives would be if they were all prestigious scientist. Mostly based on their powers from when they were demigods. (Not percy. Not a marine biologist. But for reasons. ;)))


Annabeth couldn't believe the nerve of that man. The man who claimed to be a prestigious scientist. The man who decided it was a good idea to waltz into her immensely important brunch and share his opinion whenever he thought it was convenient. This wasn't some high school lunchroom where he could say just about anything he wanted. This was a room full of some of the most intelligent intellectuals since freaking Einstein, and he had the audacity to do something so amazingly stupid. Furious, she slammed a pot down into the sink, yanking on the water faucet knob and viciously squeezing the soap out of the bottle. Her roommates, Thalia and Jason, watched her quietly from the living room, staying out of the way of her rage until things calmed down, in fear of a flying object to the head. Something Jason had experienced all too many times. Her mind replayed the words he spoke over and over again, and with each time, her hands became more violent.

"The only difference between humans and animals is that humans pretend to know what's morally right and wrong."

The whole council had stared at him, slack-jawed as he stacked his plates, gathered his notes and left, not bothering to elaborate on the statement he'd made, or even give a proper goodbye. Opinions are not welcomed in science without fact. What he'd done was utterly rude and unwarranted. Of course he only said it to combat her own statement about the human species being an incredibly complex species full of amazing talents and unexpected discoveries. Of course he had to say that in front of her mother, who only looked at her in complete disappointment. How dare he. How dare he. Why was he even there? Why did her professor want her to invite him, formally no less?

Annabeth reached for another glass, but she miscalculated the distance and knocked the glass off the counter. She screamed angrily, looking to the grey ceiling of her kitchen and stamping her grey heal clad came out of the living room, through the archway, and into the kitchen to lead Annabeth away from the glass strewn floor.

"You know what Annie, Babe, I think that's enough cleaning for now." Thalia muttered as she stared after the mess on the tile floors. She handed Annabeth off to Jason, who seemed to be lost on what to do with such an angry thing. Thalia sighed and ran her hands through her short raven black hair that was streaked with an electric blue that matched her eyes.

"Why don't you two go for a walk. I'll finish up here." She looked back at Jason from the corner of her eye, waving him off. "Well little bro? It wasn't really a request." Jason started, and gently placed his hand on Annabeth's back to guide her towards the door. The only reason she let him was because all she wanted to do was get away from the house that that man had been in.

"So I'm not really sure I get it," Jason said, swiping at the droplets of sweat on his forehead. They were at an ice cream shop a half a mile away from Annabeth house, and Annabeth had grabbed her sneakers on the way out. Jason was still on the porch locking the door when she started running. She had run all the way there, leaving the poor sap in the wake of her dust. He had been doubled over and pulled out his wallet, pointing meekly towards the shop. Now she regarded him through bored eyes, stabbing at her gelato with a plastic spoon.

"Alright let me explain this one more time," Annabeth tried. "the reason I'm upset is because he shared his opinion without fact Jason, and you were there and you heard him, so you should know."

"Yes but,"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, leaning back in the seat.

"Why is an opinion so bad?"

"Jason that is not the problem here. The problem is that he did so in a terribly rude manner, and he did so without evidence. I know you're still in college or whatever Jason, but you've gotta learn that in science, nothing is supported without facts. If you think about it the theories are all just some imaginative thinking with some evidence to tie them up with a neat little bow. Darwin's theory, Einstein's theory of relativity, the big bang itself, for Pete's sake." he was still staring at her, slightly confused.

"Okay okay alright, let me break it down into terms you understand. You're studying aerodynamics right?" she asked. He nodded.

" Imagine that somebody walks up to you and says the worst model of plane that there ever was, is the absolute most perfect model in history. Then they just walk away. They don't give you evidence or facts or anything as to why their statement is true. Wouldn't you want to know why?"

"Oh yeah I see." he muttered, shoving another scoop of caramel drowned ice cream in his mouth.

"And then the fool had to mouth off and say it in front of my mother. The whole God forsaken brunch thing was so I could show her that I had done something with my measly, pathetic, li-" she was cut off when Jason's phone buzzed in his pocket. He grabbed it to look at the i.d. and looked at her with eyes that said I gotta take this. Annabeth waved him off, biting into another spoonful of gelato as she watched him walk off the balcony of the shop. She stared down her hands while she listened to the distant jabber of Jason on the phone. By the time he came back, Annabeth had finished her treat, and what had remained in Jason's bowl turned into a sugary mess.

"Sorry Beth but I gotta cut this short. My girlfriends car broke down somewhere, so I need to go find her. See if I can fix it."

"Tell Piper I said hello, alright Jay? I'll see you later." she punched his shoulder, and he laughed as he ran away. She sighed, staring at the blonde figure that bobbed down the sidewalk. And soon she was alone. The sugary gelato was starting to make her stomach ache.

 **Hello loves, thank you so much for reading. I tried to upload this earlier, but there was a problem with the coding so I'm doing it again. Please leave reviews and tell me if there's anything I need to change. Thank you again so much for reading!**


End file.
